


Dirty Talk

by KazueEmiko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, the three peepers are laughing their bottoms off in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: It was something Maki wanted to try with Umi.





	Dirty Talk

“Talk dirty to me, Umi.”

What a way to grab the archer’s attention. Sonoda Umi, who had her bow and arrow positioned, aimed, and pulled back to shoot for a bulls-eye staggered. Loosened grip immediately caused the fast-flying object to completely miss its target. Weakly she dropped the objects, glancing over at the crimson-haired female with the tip of her ears burning. She… She didn’t hear wrong, did she?

“Did… Did you say something?”

A huff came from Nishikino Maki. Both hands rested on her hips, the younger female repeated her sentence.

“I said talk dirty to me, Umi.”

Ah, so Umi didn’t hear it wrong after all. Oh gosh, how in the world did this happen? How did a visit from her girlfriend to watch her practice archery solo transition to this strange situation? Sure, they’re together, but it doesn’t mean that they actually spoke to each other in that fashion. Another temperature adjustment was made to Sonoda’s inner system, face becoming as red as beet and eyes wide in embarrassment.

“Maki… Y-You’re not sick, are you?” she asked, hands wildly waving in the air. “I-I mean, you never ask these kinds of things before!”

This caused the first-year student to cross her arms and look away, the red cheeks hardly hiding the fact that she silently agreed with what her lover stated. It’s a fact that this is actually her first time doing so.

“Well, one… one of the members told me that if we want our relationship to deepen, we need to do this.”

Umi’s jaw almost dropped from the testimony. Who in the world would advise Maki to do something so… so vile and embarrassing!? Talking dirty… Gosh, if Umi could barely watch a couple give a simple smooch on the lips, then it was impossible to talk dirty. Multiple questions formulated in her head, trying to figure out what she needs to do. Maki, on the other hand, seems slightly confused as to why the older girl was unable to cooperate with her request. It’s not like talking dirty really meant that they were talking dirty, right?

“Come on, Umi. I… I don’t think it’s THAT bad.”

A few seconds of angsting finally caused the archer to heave a sigh. Head slightly lowered, she murmured, “I… I guess… I guess if you think so… I don’t mind doing it…” Lifting her head up, the girl added a question.

“Do you know how to… talk dirty though?”

Maki blinked. “Eh? You don’t?”

“No…”

“Neither do I…”

Uh oh. Talk about how perplexed these two are. They probably got the idea of what dirty talk meant, or at least to Umi she understood a bit of it, but the two have close to zero clues on how to actually initiate it. Both of their expressions were steaming red. How awkward.

“…so…” Umi broke the silence, face still hot. She might as well get this over with anyone. Although the two could’ve just left this topic alone and walked away if it really did bring them closer… then, by all means, they should try it out, especially at the request of her girlfriend’s persistence. “I… I want to… hug you…”

“…”

“And… I want to… kiss… you when you wake up…?”

“…”

Is this really their definition of talking dirty? Because certainly, this is more innocent than it’s supposed to become. Either way, the effect sort of worked on Maki. Blush darkening, a hand was brought up to conceal most of her mouth, violet eyes shifted to the side. As if it wasn’t bad enough already, the second-year student continued babbling away with more of these horrendous so-called dirty talk.

“I want… I want to whisper into your ears after we get married… and–”

“Oh GOD, just stop it Umi. This is going too... too far!”

Then… in the background, Kotori, Honoka, and Nico were forcing themselves not to burst out laughing at the sight. It appears that we now know who our culprits are.. They wanted the two to get together, but never in a million years did they expect to see two very inexperienced girls attempt to flirt and seduce one another. What a time to be alive for those three. What a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure they need to refer to Eli and Nozomi afterward.


End file.
